


人自醉

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	人自醉

“姚琛，你别喝醉了！”

参加落地活动时听到台下有粉丝这样喊，姚琛被逗笑了但很快又调整好勾起的嘴角。他向来是个有偶像自觉的艺人，况且手里拿的只是堪堪没过杯底的香槟，这都能喝醉未免也太小瞧他了吧，姚琛举起酒杯向场下扬了扬，叛逆似的抿了一小口还得意地宠粉丝们笑了笑。

姚琛，你别喝醉了。

当姚琛迈着徐晃的步子从主办方的晚宴上退出来时，他又想到了这句话。活动举办的很成功，商场楼上楼下全被粉丝围了个水泄不通，现场产品销量也再破新高，品牌方捞到了宝，在晚宴上轮番举杯敬姚琛，起先姚琛是摆着手谢绝的，奈何三番五次的热情实在让他招架不住，想是度数不高的气泡酒，姚琛便也学着商业人的样子一杯杯地回敬，等同行的助理发现时他手里的酒杯不知被谁倒上了红酒，红棕色的液体把姚琛的脸颊也染得红扑扑的。

连衣服都忘了换掉，助理匆匆和主办方打了声招呼就拽着姚琛出了酒会。车开的极平稳，助理时不时透过后视镜观察姚琛的神色，生怕他有什么不舒服。姚琛乖得很，不吵不闹不说话，就这么垂着头安安静静地坐在后座，两只手交错相扣又分开，幼稚的动作如此反复倒是玩的认真，若不是比平时还慢半拍的反应力，根本看不出端倪。

让阿姨给你熬些醒酒汤，临进大别墅之前助理嘱咐到。姚琛乖乖地点点头，钥匙往锁孔里插了几次都没对准，还不忘挥着手和助理说再见。真是个让人省心的孩子，坐上车后助理和司机大叔喋喋地把姚琛夸了一路。

大厅的灯还亮着，空荡荡的没有一个人在，队友们大概都窝在各自的房间里随心所欲，姚琛不好意思再去敲响阿姨的房门，扶着墙摇摇晃晃地上了三楼。

“你回来啦。”

张颜齐还没睡，这会儿正在峡谷里忙着给队友打辅助，听见门响连头都没抬一下，嘴巴倒是习惯性地先问了好。没收到撒娇似的回应，也没听见姚琛瓮声瓮气抱怨今天工作有多累，张颜齐觉得不对劲，抬眼瞄了一眼后做出了今晚第一个坑队友的行为。

姚琛是天生的衣服架子，宽肩窄腰细腿的黄金比例像橱窗里摆的精致娃娃，造型师是偏爱他的，今天把他打扮得尤其漂亮。是真的很漂亮，张颜齐一边感叹一边快手速地把超话里饭拍饭修存进隐藏相册里，皮衣紧身裤三七分的侧背头，辣得像一杯43度的威士忌，可等卸了妆钻进被窝里又会变成清甜的橙汁，张颜齐有些惋惜地咂咂嘴，男人啊还是喜欢挑战烈性酒的。

等这杯深水炸弹真放在面前，张颜齐怂得有些束手无策。姚琛还保持着今天活动时的造型，就连眼妆和发型都没卸掉，皮衣紧紧地箍在肩上，内衬的纯黑色衬衣板正地扎在裤腰里，上端随意开了两颗扣子露出立体的锁骨，紧身裤把本就修长的双腿又拉长了几分，裤脚被收进了擦得锃亮的高跟皮鞋里，最要命的是脖颈上戴的choker，金属装饰坠在灯光的照耀下闪着明晃晃的光，无一不释放着性张力。

姚琛靠在近门口的墙边，垂着头抵着墙面一动也不动，一片暗影打在他脸上，张颜齐看不清他的表情，可发觉了他站不稳的身形。靠近了张颜齐才闻到他身上的酒气，味道并不重，是掺着冬夜丝丝寒冷的酒香，反而有些醉人。张颜齐扯着姚琛的胳膊把他扶起来，没料到没了骨头一样的人又黏糊糊地靠上了自己的肩膀，平日里慎独又自律的人，怎么会在公共活动中把自己搞醉了呢，张颜齐刚想发问，却被姚琛抱了个满怀。

皮衣是凉的，贴在张颜齐脖子上的耳链也是凉的，姚琛的唇舌却是滚烫的。姚琛攀住张颜齐的肩膀，对着他的耳后痣又亲又舔，两颗黑点倒是并排得很齐，姚琛先前说还以为是被蛇咬过的两道印子，张颜齐笑他真有想象力，现在他好像知道了，这条小蛇正绕着他不肯放。

温软的舌从后耳根一直滑到侧颈，最后在凸出的喉结上打转，一吞一吐地仿佛在暗示某种不可言表的行为。张颜齐从不知道酒还有这种功效，平日里要骗好久才肯给亲一下，事后严严实实包在被子里只露出几根翘起来的发梢的人，现在竟像小猫一样吻着自己的下巴，腿根磨蹭在张颜齐的胯间。

8º的重庆啤酒、13º的葡萄庄园、28º的杏花老酿或是40º的白朗姆，都不及姚琛醉人。张颜齐扳起姚琛的脸对准两瓣樱桃布丁啃了下去，或许是喝过酒的缘故，连口腔中的温度都在诉说着热情，交织拍打在脸上的气息都有着浓浓的醉意。张颜齐吻的激烈吻的兴奋，犬齿磕着姚琛的下唇不放，舌头扫荡狭小腔室中每一寸软肉，姚琛红着眼吞咽两人交融在一起的津液，却也不甘示弱，一边舔舐着张颜齐尖锐的齿关，一边把微凉的指间探入他宽松的睡衣裤之间。

皮鞋的高跟磕在木地板上，清脆又急切的声响谱出一段倒计时的钟声。张颜齐不知道喝醉了的姚琛哪来的这么大力气，总之他现在被推倒在床上，身上的人跨坐在他的腹部，明明还在抖着肩低喘，支在张颜齐胸口的手却已经急不可耐地解开他的扣子。

事在人为，种下的小雏菊也可能会变成野玫瑰。姚琛冲他狡黠地眨眨眼，眼角跳动的泪痣似乎也不再是天使流下的眼泪，而是阿弗洛狄忒手中的金苹果。他俯下身，把嘴唇祭献给张颜齐，吻过他的嘴角、喉结，啃咬他的侧颈、锁骨，小心翼翼地描绘炙热的胸膛上的玫瑰花的形状，蜿蜒出的藤蔓一路向下，一直伸到小腹。

早就被勒疼了的性器弹了出来，麝香味的腥气也没能唤回姚琛缺失的理智，他愣愣地对着尺寸不小的家伙咽了咽口水，姚琛有些迟疑，还是张开嘴把它含了进去。

“嘶…”

湿热的口腔差点让张颜齐瞬间缴械，这是姚琛第一次做这样的大胆尝试，强忍着不适也堪堪只吞进了半个柱身，硕大的柱体把姚琛的脸颊肉顶起一个包，整个嘴巴都被填满，味蕾被男人雄壮荷尔蒙的气息标记，麝腥的味道和抵在喉咙口的压迫感让姚琛不适地干呕，生理泪水一滴滴地砸在张颜齐的鼠蹊部，抬起眼来楚楚可怜的样子让人想粗暴地把他压在身下承欢。

还有大半个身子没被好好照顾到，姚琛有些着急地胡乱往咽喉深处送，莽撞的行为只换来了更强烈的呕吐感，无处安放的小舌不经意间舔过胀起的经络，没收好的牙关不小心磕在硬挺的前端，张颜齐一边倒抽着冷气一边发出餍足的喟叹。

“幺幺乖，慢点来，用舌头。”

没有经验的小猫还需要慢慢引导，姚琛倒也听话，乖顺地藏好牙齿又把小嘴张得大了些，舌尖有模有样地沿着一根根跳动的经络缠绵，两颊被巨物撑得酸痛，汩汩分泌出的津液没法吞下，顺着柱身流淌而下，挂在耻毛上形成了一颗颗晶莹的露珠。

姚琛偷偷地瞥着张颜齐的表情，男人半闭着眼睛很是享受，含在唇齿之间的器物和欲望一样还在胀大，他穿插在姚琛发丝之间宽大的手掌只是鼓励式地轻拍着，听到逐渐加粗的呼吸和低沉的吟欢声，姚琛像是得了奖励的糖果一样，更卖力地一吞一吐让喉间有意地压迫顶端，舌尖在铃口处碾压打转，两只手也不闲着地上下撸动。

咸腥的味道在口腔里弥漫开来，滑腻的液体顺着食管流下去一些，不美好的味道让姚琛皱了下眉，还是咕咚咕咚把嘴里的液体吃个干净。下咽的口腔音在封闭的空间里被无限扩大，张颜齐觉得不可置信，男人的尊严感被大大满足，他刚想要翻身和身上的人调换体位，却被姚琛曲起的左腿压制住了躁动的胸膛。

他居高临下地望着，嘴边噙着笑像个高傲的女王，不过女王不需要皇冠，要的只是暗涌的情潮。皮衣外套被扔在了房间里另一张单人床上，衬衣的纽扣却闹别扭似的不肯被解开，下身空洞的虚无感让他逐渐失去耐心，姚琛的动作不算温柔，昂贵的衣服被攥出了褶皱，颤动的指尖竟被一粒小小的扣子发了难。

“赞助方的衣服，明天要还的。”

张颜齐好心提醒到。蛮力作业的姚琛嗽地收了手，皱着眉不知如何是好，转而又笑弯了眼，拉起张颜齐的手放在第一颗扣子上。

“那齐齐帮我嘛。”

下身被脱了个精光，大敞的衬衣勉强半挂在肩头，脖子上的颈圈倒是还好端端地戴着。张颜齐像一只巨型犬一样埋在姚琛胸前，毫不怜惜地捉弄故事的始作俑者，一串串牙印吻痕像染料一样星星点点地沾在无暇的肌肤上，沿着尾椎探入股缝的修长的手指大力地按压着开合的洞口，根根挤入在狭小的洞穴中碾转、撑开又挤压，不知是粘腻的水声更令人面红耳赤，还是断续的呻吟更叫人动情。

烫人的温度就抵在穴口，姚琛一手攀住张颜齐的肩头一手扶着阳锋坐了下去，被撑开的酸胀和刺痛让他想逃离，酥麻的空虚和被碾磨的快感又让他扭着腰渴求更多，在痛与爱中辗转反侧，玫瑰释放了野性开出媚态的花朵。

“哈啊…齐、齐齐…”

爱人呢喃的名字，压抑在喉间断续的呻吟，因醉意和情欲染上的红晕，水汽朦胧着迷乱的眼睛，黑天鹅一样高仰起的脖颈，无一不让张颜齐血脉喷张，扶着姚琛晃动的腰肢的手不由分说地使了劲，胯间的贯穿感让姚琛跪在身侧的两腿止不住地打颤。

“啊…你慢，慢一点…”

“不，呜…不行了…”

“齐齐，嗯哼…太深了…”

简单的话语也被撞的支离破碎，姚琛泪眼朦胧地摇着头，咿咿呀呀地承受着张颜齐凶狠的顶动，两腿被大力分开，没了力气撑住身子的两条腿只能磨着床单下滑，逐渐张成了一个惊人的角度，没了支撑点的姚琛几乎把整根巨物都吃了下去，只能搂着张颜齐的脖子趴在他肩上小声啜泣，任由张颜齐托起他的臀瓣再重重地压下，顶到甬道的最深处再打着转碾磨。

透明的前列腺液聚集在承欢的小口周边，又被大幅度的动作振得滴落，一抽一送间打出了白色的泡沫，映得拔出时带出的媚肉更加娇红。姚琛觉得整个世界似乎都在震动，被快感堵住了感官后，只能感受到快被捣穿的刺激感，和张颜齐喷在耳边的粗重的喘息。

张颜齐扯着姚琛的颈链和他亲吻，把呜咽声碾碎了吃进肚子里。后颈被细长的带子勒的生疼，姚琛只能顺着张颜齐的力气向他一再靠近，激烈的深吻和凶猛的性事是双重夹击，被堵住了嘴巴他只能呜呜嗯嗯地把斑斑浊液释放在张颜齐的小腹上。达到热潮的顶端时姚琛不自觉地绞紧了后穴，紧致的肉壁挤压着张颜齐的每一条血管，在几下快速的挺动中低吼着缴了械。

卸了力气，姚琛显然还没从高潮的余温中缓过神来，软趴趴地蹭在张颜齐的怀里颤抖，由他轻言细语地安抚小心翼翼地给自己清理身子。待到一切都处理妥当，张颜齐听见姚琛在昏昏沉沉快要睡去间小声咕哝着说了一句，张颜齐你可真坏。

张颜齐摸不到头脑，他仔细地回想了一下事情的开端，气得发了笑，等明天小野猫醒了以后，再和他理论谁动了坏心思。

助理姐姐：姚琛今天好点没啊？感觉你面色不太好啊，昨晚是不是没喝解酒汤💢  
姚琛：啊那个😳  
张颜齐：姐你别担心，他昨天晚上喝的比醒酒汤管用多了👍  
张颜齐被暴揍。

张颜齐：姚岑儿姚岑儿，跨年夜喝几杯不😚  
姚琛漠视😑  
张颜齐：姚岑儿姚岑儿，元旦了不整两盅😘  
姚琛扭头走开🙄  
张颜齐：姚岑儿姚岑儿，得奖了不得开一瓶庆祝一下🥰  
周震南：张大头你来一下，我有必要给你讲一下当代爱豆的自我修养💢  
张颜齐被要求写反省。


End file.
